


Roxy's masterful plan for her slumber party to go exactly as planned

by Shwindu



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Shenanigans, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwindu/pseuds/Shwindu
Summary: A story about four kids who all partake in the best slumber party of their lives. Well...if things go as planned that is.





	1. Roxy: Open up Memo

\-- tipsyGnolstalgic [TG]  opened memo on board kitten wizards, te lot of us :3 --

TG: okay   
TG: sent the invites   
TG: now i wait   
gutsyGumshoe [GG] responded to memo.   
GG: Hello Roxy!   
TG: janeyy   
TG: hai!   
golgothasTerror [GT] responded to memo.   
GT: Well i wonder what this could be about.   
GT: Oh hello jane!   
GG: Hello.   
TG: welcome jake!   
TG: now we wait   
TG: for the dirk   
TG: the dirk who can b very cool if he makes an entrancé rite now   
TG: . . .   
ectoBiologist [EB] responded to memo.   
EB: what's going on here?   
TG: john!   
TG: im sorry but tis is an alpha meitng   
TG: *meeting   
TG: shoo   
TG banned EB from responding to memo.   
GG: Was that really necessary?   
TG: yes   
TG: . . . . .   
TG: . . .   
TG: wonder whats takin dirk so long   
timaeusTestified [TT] responded to memo.   
TT: Do I really need to be present for this "meeting"?   
TG: the reason u weren't is ECAXTLY why im doin this!!!   
GG: What exactly are you 'doing' by the way?   
GT: Yeah that feels like a detail you shouldve shared by now.   
TG: i was gunna   
TG: shoosh   
TG: so   
TG: i have decided   
TG: that we r gonna have a slumber party   
GG: Hmm?   
TG: shooosgh   
TG: we gotta take a break yunno   
TG: the games over   
TG: we can chill now   
TG: no skeleton monsters r bangin on our doors   
TG: no fish hitler to fite any more   
TG: batterwitch dead af   
TG: no need to be closeted away   
TG: we can relax!   
TG: an what a better way to have fun and relax   
TG: than havin an amaze slumber party!!   
TG: talkin and laughin and chips and all that jolly molly stuff   
GT: Hm.   
GT: Well i think this is a pretty dandy idea!   
GT: It could be an adventure of sorts.   
GT: I will take you up on your offer roxy!   
TG: woop!   
GG: Well..   
GG: I don't think this is a bad idea. I haven't had many sleepovers before the game.   
GG: This could also be a fine change of pace.   
GG: Count me in! :B   
TG: 2 outta 3   
TG: dirky   
TT: Le sign.   
TT: There is no way I'm getting out of this, is there?   
TG: nop   
TT: Well then.   
TT: I guess I'll be attending as well.   
TT: Bringing the jazz to the party.   
TT: So much Strider charm you won't even know what to do with it.   
TG: lmao   
TG: i was thinkin we meet up at ma house tomorrow   
TG: bring ur fancyest pjs   
TG: and   
TG: bring ur best sleepover game too   
GG: A game?   
GT: A game you say?   
TG: don't worry abt it   
TG: thas all i hadda say   
TG: meeting adjorned!   
TG banned GG from responding to memo.   
TG banned GT from responding to memo.   
TG banned TT from responding to memo.   


\-- TG closed memo. -- 


	2. Dirk: Prepare for the ''Ultra Amazing Slumber-party''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First official chapter! Woop!  
> I'll be completely honest that the only thing that fueled me to complete this chapter at the speed I did (I'm very procrastinatory so ye) was the two comments I've gotten so far on my works. So, comments would be very appreciated to help fuel my creative ability!
> 
> I hope the characters aren't too OOC (It's pretty hard to get their dialogue to sound like them), and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> 

Your name is DIRK STRIDER, and you are getting ready to go to a slumber-party against your will. 

Well..

That isn't exactly true, but you'd rather do most things than upset Roxy. So your hands are tied.

At the moment you're gathering all the things you'll need for tonight. Some pillows, a sleeping bag, a stash of food --some chips and soda--, a tooth brush and hairbrush along with other supplies for your hair. You contemplate bringing some puppets but decide against it. They'll be safer here. Oh! And you also have that game you were supposed to bring. Roxy had just said to bring something you'd enjoy doing, so your 'game' is pretty reflective of your few INTERESTS. Which you won't be stating for the record because why would that be a thing you'd do?

You glance at the nearest clock, it's about time for you to start heading out. 

Taking out your phone out of habit and checking to see if there are any new notifications you zip up your duffel bag. To your surprise, someone has messaged you on pesterchum.

You make no time out of opening the app and checking who it is. A light blue chumhandle is lit up.

 

\--  gutsyGumshoe [GG]  began pestering  timaeusTestified [TT]  \-- 

GG: Dirk, do you have a minute?   
TT: Sure, what do you need?   
GG: I have a question for you.   
TT: Good to know you're staying true to your chumhandle.   
GG: Meanwhile, I can't even understand yours!   
TT: What can I say?   
TT: Brilliant minds call for brilliant chumhandles.   
GG: Hoo hoo.   
GG: Are you calling my chumhandle dumb?   
TT: Why don't you get to the question Jane?   
GG: Why do you keep avoiding my question by asking questions Dirk?   
TT: It looks like the kettle's calling the pot black.   
GG: ...   
GG: ANYWAY!   
GG: Why didn't you want to come to the sleepover?   
GG: It's a good opportunity and as Roxy said, we need a break.   
GG: You're talking to me just fine right now so it can't be about the game.   
GG: Right?   
TT: ...   
GG: Dirk, that was ages ago. 

You pause, not sure what to type. You really wished you hadn't had to talk about this ever, but it was bound to happen you guess. You wonder if you're going to have to say something, but then Jane does it for you.

GG: Dirk, I'm not mad at you.   
GG: If I were mad at you, would I be talking to you right now?   
GG: If I didn't want to speak with you again, why would I even be here typing this out?   
GG: Well that's because I'm not mad at you.   
GG: I would be acting like a child over something that is so trivial compared to our friendship.   
GG: At yet here I am, not acting like a child in the least and trying to reassure you.   
GG: You can let this go.   
GG: I know it was hard but..   
GG: You're not alone. 

You look away from the screen and try to convince your body that you are not going to cry, that you will not allow it to do so. Unfortunately to you, it doesn't listen. You let out a small shaky breath and turn back to the screen.

GG: Plus! Roxy would be disappointed if you didn't come.   
GG: And we all know none of us want to disappoint her.   
TT: Well...   
TT: You're right about that at least.   
TT: Thanks Jane.   
GG: No prob bob.   
GG: I'll see you later. 

\--  gutsyGumshoe [GG]  ceased pestering  timaeusTestified [TT]  \-- 

You sigh slightly and clear away the not-tears from your eyes. Jane has always been clever, but she isn't wrong a lot of the time. Maybe, you will be able to make some progress with them today. God knows you should. Actually wait does that sentence even work now because you're a literal god? Whatever, it's something you can think about later.

You try and stop yourself from thinking any more on the matter as you sling the duffel bag over your shoulder --sometimes it's better to not rely on your sylladex-- and fly off to Roxy's home, preparing for whatever craziness will happen tonight. 

     ==>

You don't know what you were expecting when you got there, but what you weren't expecting were for the three of them to be floating on a carpet in front of Roxy's house.

Okay, roll call. Roxy's sitting the ''driver's seat'' in a pastel pink shirt with the caption "Screw your ''lab safety'' I want superpowers." along with some poofy starry pants. Jane's sitting next to her in some sweat pants and a grey shirt, you assume that that isn't her pjs. In similar clothing, Jake's sitting in the 'back seat' mumbling to himself in concentration. And then there's you, who's observing all of this with a 'what the hell is going on here' expression.

The moment the three of them notice you've arrived they shut up. Well, Roxy and Jane shut up. Jake continues to mumble to himself, to far in his own thoughts to notice you. The carpet floats closer to you and your tempted to float away from it but you stay where you are.

"Hey Dirk~" Roxy chirps leaning forward a bit on the carpet. "Welcome to le tour a Lalonde! Jump on!"

Despite the confidence in her voice and the fancy wording, you can't help but notice that that carpet is the most tacky thing you have ever seen. It's a mix of of both saturated and desaturated colors in ugly patterns and it hardly looks that stable. Case and point, despite trying to be subtle, Jane's holding onto the edges of the carpet for dear life.

Roxy nudges Jake and he finally notices that you've arrived, snapped out of his ritual mumbling.

"Oh Dirk!" Jake says in a vaguely mechanical tone. As if this was scripted in some way. Ahem. "Why don't you join us, jolly ol' chap!"

You stare at Roxy in what you hope is a dry and unamused way, and not a kind of amused way. She soldiers on and taps Jane on the shoulder, another cue. She clears her throat, continuing the scheme that they've all cooked up.

"Oh yeah Dirk! We've been waiting here for a pretty long time. It'd be rude of you to not accompany us after all this," Jane says cocking her head to the side with a cheeky grin. At least she's a better actor than Jake, but that won't counteract the paleness of her face.

Now here's the thing. You could go onto that carpet and please everyone as you just follow their shenanigans to the end. Or you could actually put your foot down and spare the pride that hasn't been touched by these three. Today could be the day where you actually stay out of it. But then you take another look over the group and that whole plan falls apart like every other time you manage to think it up.

God damn it.

With a dejected sigh you float down next to Jake and try not to smile at the whooping cheers coming from the front seat. You have no power against these three

"Now. Let me show you the world~!" Roxy practically shouts in a singsong voice, and then proceeds to almost ram the four of you into a wall. Jane screams out and you barely catch the way her face pales even more than it was before. From the not so subtle snickering coming from the drivers seat, you can all assume this stunt was entirely on purpose. It earns Roxy a slap in the shoulder from Jane, which let's out a startled laugh out of Jake. The girls slowly turn to Jake and it all would've escalated into a full blown slap fight if you hadn't interfered and gotten everyone back on track.

     ==>

Floating into the house, you are guided around rooms you’ve all been into at least four times before. The walls all have some kind of pastel pink shade to it and cat decor is strewn around wherever possible. The house is only one floor and there isn’t an overwhelming amount of rooms in general, but there’s enough space for a moderately sized rave.

All throughout showing all the rooms, Roxy speaks in a boisterous and exaggerated american accent, probably imitating some auctioneer she's seen once. It gets more and more ridiculous the more rooms you finish and it's a lot different by the time you arrive at your final destination, the living room. 

It’s decorated with a big fluffy pink carpet and the couch is long and velvet colored. There’s a tv on the opposite wall of the couch with a coffee table in front of it and an extra table under it. On that table lies all the game consoles she uses the most and there’s a window on either side of the tv. The windows are covered with black bedazzled curtains. The only light source in the room is a cozy lamp which leaves star patterns on the wall through the light. The room has a very cozy and slumber party-esque feeling to it, you're surprised over how hard Roxy planned the shit out of this night. But you guess it makes sense over why she'd be so insistent in you all coming.

"And so we end our tour here! Thank you all for comin and I hope you enjoyed this ride," Roxy finishes off, finally putting an end to that auctioneer voice, and land the carpet down onto the softer carpet with a soft _doof_. Jane immediately lies down and let's out a sigh of relief, it's almost comical how happy she is for that to be over. As you and Jake step off the carpet of doom, Roxy leans over her gal-pal with a catlike grin.

"Can we, never do that again?" Jane asks, making no move of trying to get up. Roxy giggles rolling her eyes.

"Aw c'mon! It wasn't that bad. Right Jake?" She asks whipping her head over to him as she offers Jane her arms to help her up. 

"Well.." Jake trails off and you had almost forgotten that he was here from how quiet he's been. He's gotten better than when you had first finished the game, but he's still been pretty skittish around the three of you. You guess that that confidence in the memo from earlier was just a mask, but you aren't in any position to judge considering you are also sort of guilty for the same thing. You'd mentally berate yourself if the three of them were any less observant than they are.

"I guess it was a sort of snug ride, and the movie reference did give it some charm," Jake says managing a soft smile at Roxy. She chuckles patting Jane's back.

"See!" She chirps looking around at the three of you.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do! Jake, you follow me to the kitchen to get the snackz. Janey and Dirky, you sit your beautiful cabooses down and relax!" She orders pointing at each of you as she says your names. And just as she finishes, she marches out of the room to the direction of the kitchen. Jake stands there in stunned silence processing what she had barked out before jumping in place and quickly following her out like an obedient puppy. You and Jane let out a soft laugh as you head to the couch. While you sit down pushing your knees to your chest, Jane sits down like a true gentlewoman crossing her legs and putting her hands on her thighs and everything.

After a few seconds of silence you hear Jane sigh and rustle on the couch.

"How are you holding up?" She asks and you glance over to her before continuing to stare down the blank tv. You had heard somewhere that you should have eye contact with the person you talk to, but it's never been on your priorities list.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" You ask and gesture down vaguely to the carpet. She chuckles and holds her head in her hand, she's already regained the color in her face.

"I will never in my life ever trust Roxy when she says 'want to surprise the boys by riding on this cool as fuck carpet as if we were in Aladdin'?" Jane complains,you would rate her imitation of Roxy a 6 out of 10. 

"Was that actually what she said?" You ask, now partially looking in Jane's direction.

"I'm paraphrasing. I can't even remember all the ways she described the carpet ride instead of just saying Aladdin," She shrugs and you fail to contain a laugh. Ever since Roxy found out that Disney was a thing she's been hooked to all the movies.

"That sure sounds like Rox," You say nodding a bit to yourself. Jane shuffles a bit in her seat looking down at her lap before standing up and grabbing the bag she had brought.

"I'm going to change," She says after noticing your curious look, gesturing to her clothes. You nod and figure that you should change to your actual pjs as well. You follow Jane into the hallway and you both separate into the bathrooms. Opening the duffel bag you've had with you this whole time you take out your outfit for tonight. It consists of a custom SBaHJ shirt from Dave, the print of a Christmas horse on the front being the highlight of your entire wardrobe. With it are some black pj pants with the same print. It's the classiest pajamas you have and it'd be a crime to bring anything else.

You make no time out of changing and you're soon heading back into the living room. But at the doorway you hesitate seeing Jake and Roxy there. Jake, having changed to a spider-girl tank top with classic emerald green shorts, is talking with Roxy on the carpeted floor. They're huddled together around the bowl of chips in between them and whispering. You'd only be able to make sense of what they're saying from this distance if you were Harley.

You almost forget to breath starring at them from the doorway like a creep, the ability only regained when someone claps you on the shoulder from behind. You hold in your surprise and look behind you seeing Jane there, in a light blue nightgown and dark blue striped stockings. You hadn't even noticed the anxiety building in you until she came to calm it.

"Come on Dirk," She says tilting her head to them before pushing you into the room causing you to stumble forward. You manage to regain your footing before you fall flat on your face, but you don't evade Roxy and Jake's attention. You awkwardly sit down onto the floor next to Roxy and place your bag away behind you, ignoring the sniggering coming from the two girls. Jane sits down right after and completes the circle, brushing her skirt down and adjusting her glasses on her nose before winking at you a smirk on her face. You promptly decide to ignore all of the teases from these three all night, they aren't going to get to you tonight nope not at all.

"I see you've all chosen classy clothes for this occasion, very nice yes." Roxy says nodding sagely inspecting all of your outfits. "Just as my instructions instructed. Good."

"Okay!" She then says clapping both her hands together. "You all know why we came here. Ye that’s right. To have an awesome sleepover extravaganza with awesome games. So, we're goin to start with our first game!”

She squints her eyes looking at all of you. If she was a seer you would suspect she was using her powers but you're pretty sure she's just building up suspense. After maybe a half a minute she points at you, surprising everyone.

"And Dirk's game will start us off!" She announces a wide grin on her face. Well...at least this will be an interesting start. 

You nod a bit and reach behind you for your duffel bag. You ask where to set up but Roxy merely motions around the rest of the carpet. You let out a silent laugh and bring out three cantaloupe melon sized pouches, placing them a distance from each other behind you. You also place down some tools, like a screwdriver and a hammer. You hear the crunching of chips from behind you as if this was the cinema and you were the new blockbuster movie. When you finish and turn around Roxy even starts clapping. You roll your eyes but bow, playing along. 

You guess you should start explaining what this is. You take out an extra pouch from your bag and open it, spilling it's contents into your hand. A few metal parts and scraps lay in your hand along with some screws.

"So today, you'll be building." You start by stating the semi-obvious. "All of the pouches have the basic parts for you to make something. Impress me. You have 30 minutes."

You watch them process this information, and you start to float in the air in anticipation. 

Roxy's the first one to go into action, shouting and diving for her pouch. You narrowly avoid her bashing her head into your leg by floating out of the way. You start flying towards the couch, watching as the other two jump into action as well looking through their pouches. You're left to watch them work, but it's not something you dislike doing. You've been watching things for all of your life, it's only natural to you.

Right from the start, you can see that Jane is the one having the most trouble with this. Roxy has meddled with software which, while not the same as hardware is at least something in the right direction. She isn't bad with her hands either so that helps. Jake has actually meddled with building things, though if you were to say something you'd say that it could've gone better if he let you help. But Jane, she hasn't worked with metal at all. Cooking and baking yes but that is hardly the same thing.

So you're not all that surprised when you see her struggling. You're even less surprised to see Roxy glancing over at Jane more than once, in not worry per say but in sympathy let's say. After about two minutes or so of this act you let Roxy go team up with Jane. You didn't specify any rules so therefor it wouldn't be against nonexistent rules. 

Now, you'd think that Jake would be reacting to this new development, but he's entirely in his own world. He's making...something, you can't see what, but whatever it is his entire attention is on it.

A voice in your head is urging you to talk to him, it'd be the perfect moment, but you haven't been the most chatty with people for a while now. You guess your inner debate is obvious on your face because after a while of this going on you feel your phone buzz. You quirk an eyebrow as you check the message.

 

\--  gutsyGumshoe [GG]  began pestering  timaeusTestified [TT]  \-- 

GG: Come on just do it already!   
TT: Do what.   
GG: Everyone in this room knows you want to talk to him. Golly, he probably knows you want to talk to him.   
GG: So just gather up your courage and dou ithsalryead   
GG: dirky cmon stop bein a scaredy cat an talk to jake   
GG: hes not THT scary   
GG: were all crnignig at your inabillity at talking to him   
GG: *that   
GG: *cringing   
TT: Why is it always you two who have to push me to do something?   
GG: Because you don't do it yourself! 

\--  timaeusTestified [TT]  ceased pestering  gutsyGumshoe [GG]  \-- 

GG: Lol. :B

You huff quietly and glare pointedly at the girls, even if it's obscured behind your glasses. But you approach Jake nonetheless, hesitantly but still. When he doesn't notice you've come over you tap him on the shoulder.

"So..how's it going?" You ask thinking this is a good place to start. You also decide to sit down for it to be less like you being an adult bending down and talking to a child. Jake looks surprised to see you approach but he quickly recovers.

"I..heh yeah not that great," he starts off looking down at his creation, which from closer inspection you can see that it's a plain old metal box. Hm. Well at least it's a well put together box.

"I don't have a bloody clue of what to cook up," he continues with a small shrug. You guess that makes sense, it’d be hard to come up with something to make in thirty minutes along with making it in that time.

"Yeah I get it," You say and don't let the silence consume before you continue. "Well, since you already have a box. What more can you add to it?" 

He thinks over the suggestion, a smile tugging at his lips when he comes up with an idea.

"Lasers." He answers jokingly but in a completely serious tone, and you manage to hold back a laugh but a smile slips through. 

"You think you can make a laser in twenty minutes?" You ask playing along. His smile widens.

"I mean. I am English," he responds and it takes a second before you get it but when you do you reward him with a punch to the shoulder and a poorly held back laugh. During this exchange you hear your phone buzzing but you ignore it. A silence stretches over, but for once it's not uncomfortable. 

You chance a glance over at the girls and fortunately, they're working with their own creation. When you turn back to Jake he looks as if a light bulb just went off above his head.

"I have an idea!" He whispers (why did he whisper it has no need in this situation?) to you after you give him a confused look. 

"No shit Sherlock," you reply.

"Shut up Watson," he counters and you feel a swell of pride inside you.

Jake starts working on his cube again without another word and you take that as your cue to leave. Roxy gives you a thumbs up, and instead of ignoring her you give her a short nod in response.

Alright, so that wasn't that bad. That was a good conversation. Short, but better than what you had before.

     ==>

The next twenty minutes pass pretty smoothly. Jake stays quiet but he seems relaxed so that's a good thing. Meanwhile, Jane and Roxy has been quietly chattering amongst themselves for the entirety of the rest of the time. Consistently talking and not taking a break at all. It amazes you. You've tried to catch a glance at what they're making but they're very persistent to keep it a secret until the reveal. Jake is too but to a lesser degree. Less cat scratchy gestures and more turning away and obscuring with a pillow. 

Around the three minute mark you finally tell them how much time is left and chuckle at the outbursts of annoyance from your friends. It’s a little bit mean you know, but it's one of the positives of not having established any rules to this game. Getting to annoy your friends with no backfires.

You look over to Jake again and decide to make one final try at seeing what he's making. Your curiosity can not be placated. 

You inconspicuously hover up into the air and soundlessly float over to him. But he notices you! He turns around obscuring his object behind his back while pointing his other hand at you in a gun like gesture.

"You've been caught red handed!" He shouts catching the attention of the two girls. Roxy gasps scandalously and you hear the crunch of chips yet again. Before you have the chance to utter a word in your defense you hear the sound of your phone going off, it's the alarm. A smirk makes it's way onto your mouth instead.

"Looks like you'll have to show me anyway," You point out and he huffs.

"Well you went through the trouble of trying to sneak a peek at my creation for nothing so hah," He retorts.

You squint your eyes, lowering your shades as well.

"Touché." 

You head back to your spot on the couch as the three of them assemble a circle around you. Both teams look confident and you can't say that you aren't at least a little excited to see what they've made. 

Roxy decides to step up, revealing her entry from behind her back. She puts it in your hand as if it was a fragile snowball, which isn't that good of a sign. But it doesn't fall apart in your hands so that's good enough. What lies in your hand is what you can determine as a hat. Not a big enough hat to fit you, more like a Cal-sized hat. It isn't the most stable thing is what you notice at first, but it is pretty rounded and polished. Less technical and more aesthetical I guess.

You give them a nod and hand back the hat, you are like one of those professional judges from the tv-shows. Yes, it is you.

"Trying to play to the judge's tastes I see," You comment as you turn to Jake. You practically hear the shrug coming from Roxy's and Jane's direction. Jake flashes you a nervous smile as he takes out his project from behind his back. At first you don't know what it is, but after a second you recognize the metal box he had before your short conversation. But now it has holes in it, one big hole on one side and several smaller holes on the opposite side. You raise an eyebrow at him and he starts explaining.

"Okay so this, I didn't know what the heckins to make at first. I just had a box ready and that was barely going to be an acceptable entry to this. But then I started thinking about those old film cameras and if that could be something I could turn this spiritless box into. And so I..." He trails off looking down at the cube. "Maybe it'd be better if I just showed you how this works." 

He stands up and walks to the lamp in the corner, turning it off so that it would've been pitch dark in the room if not for the hall lights. Jake then walks over to the curtains and opens it a bit. He presses the cube to the glass, the big hole side against the pane. And then it becomes obvious what the box is for.

Light spills through the small holes and falls onto the opposite wall, creating a star-like pattern on it. 

While you feel kind of stupid over not having figured out this, Jane and Roxy are having a completely opposite reaction. They both gasp softly --well Jane gasps softly-- and Roxy looks like a child who just got their hogwarts letter.

"JAKE! THAT'S SO COOL!" She screeches gesturing wildly, all four kingdoms probably heard that and wow you think you're deaf now. "I! Wow!!"

You aren't going to admit this, but it was a pretty creative idea. You do nod in approval to him, slightly more genuine than what the girls got.

Jake chuckles bashfully and walks back over to the lamp, turning it back on. He then rejoins the group, gaining pats on the back from the screech owl. There's silence among the four of you for a bit before the three of them look up at you in unison, as if they were a secret hivemind all this time.

"So! Who won?" Jane asks, sporting a cheerful yet somehow also smug grin. You theatrically pull a shocked expression, shadowed by the mischievous spirit that has been building up in you all this time. You let the moment drag out a bit.

"When did I say there was a winner?" You then ask slowly, making sure for them to understand what you've said and let it sink in. You watch in amusement as their faces shift through the phases of 'what?', 'oh', 'wait what??' and 'oh that bastard'. Both Jake and Jane slowly reach towards the couch after some pillows, very hivemindedly at that. You shift your position, as if you're getting ready to sprint at a running contest which isn't that far from what's actually happening.

The moment Roxy summons a generic object in her hand is the moment you flash step out of the room. A pillow flies at the silhouette of where you were and you barely hear it crash into the other wall before you've located your hiding place. It's a tight squeeze but it works. You make it as quickly as you can into the hallway closet and barricade it with the stray mop you find leaning against the wall. 

You hear their shouts and try to muffle your already quiet laughter with the palm of your hand. You understand the appeal of pranks now.

It takes a few moments until they get the idea of messaging you, and when they do you're pretty surprised to see green text fill your phone screen.

\--  golgothasTerror [GT]  began pestering  timaeusTestified [TT]  \-- 

GG: Hey there chap.   
GG: I just wanted to say that.   
GG: I hope that we can have a fresh start.   
GG: And.   
GG: That we are outside of this guileless closet.   
GG: Come out with your arms up. 

\--  golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering  timaeusTestified [TT]  \-- 

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic! Waw!  
> So this is the introduction chapter to what I'm planning to be a four or five chapter fic (not counting this chapter). If the characters are a bit OOC in the fic, I'm sorry but I'm not that used with writing any of them yet. Hopefully you'll still enjoy it!
> 
> P.S. Once you get used to formatting it isn't that bad honestly. If you want to learn to make proper pesterlogs this guide helped me a lot: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391818/chapters/12454586 . Make sure to read the second chapter as well as the first.


End file.
